The Loyalty of Wolves
by Seine
Summary: She found him once again having it up with another woman. So she left, only to come across villagers wanted to kill a young wolf pup. Should she let it die, or protect the young wolf from the villagers? Chapter 13 is up! The end!
1. The Rain Hides All

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: Well, since my other story hasn't gotten a single review, I thought I might as well try something different. I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, but hopefully better then the other one...

Kouga: Seine doesn't own nothing.

Seine: (sad face...)

* * *

The air was cold, but not as cold as the fierce hatred racing through her veins. The rain was as close as it could be to falling ice, but she couldn't feel it. She caught him. His deep violet eyes looked up, and for a moment she saw shock, perhaps regret. But she didn't care.

" Wait, Sango, I can explain!" He called, putting his gloved hand up, throwing an old blanket over himself and the local prostitute that he had within his arms. She didn't hear him through the emotion, the words she needed to say sticking to her throat like molasses. So she smiled.

" Goodbye, Miroku. " Sango turned on her heel after grabbing Kirara, and stole off into the night, her tears and footsteps lost within the rain. She felt her composure melt away, felt her emotions spill out to be absorbed, for it was nothing. She ran as far as her mud-soaked feet would take her. Sango slowed down to a simple walked, Kirara finding shelter beneath the lumbering form of Hiraikotsu.

She could see torches and weapons held high a few meters in front of her, so she quickened her pace, grabbing her katana. Then she heard it. The whimpering, sounding like an injured dog. She sped up to a sprint, slashing forward, deflecting a series of arrows aimed at a fallen shadow upon the ground. The villagers ceased all motion, stopping to stare at the beautifully clad exterminator, to stunned to speak. The tallest man stepped forward, snarling.

" Slayer! Why do you protect such a foul wolf demon? Kill it and end out suffering! 'IT'S' been stealing from us for days now, destroy it!" Sango stared back into the eyes of the villager.

" It's just a pup. The wolf demon's are noble, you killed it's mother, I presume. Then you deserve to be slain, since when do farmers eat the meat of hunters?" Sango said, her katana glimmering in the light. The leader snarled.

" Villagers, she has defied our honour! Slay her and the wolf pup!" He exclaimed, tossing is torch at Sango. She slashed it back to him, the embers spraying at the front line of villagers. Suddenly, the wolf laying on the ground let out a piercing howl. The mountains howled back. Sango quickly threw back the first 2 rows with Hiraikotsu, the embers lighting her aura, so the light would dance beautifully through the blood.

" I hate to slay humans, but you are just as bad as Naraku!" The torches went out, and it was almost pitch black. Sango let her hearing take over, creating an image with the ice rain hitting the group. The night, all the way back to Kaede's village, was filled with the screams of unsuspecting villagers.

Kirara transformed, providing light for Sango as she wiped the blood off of her katana. She tucked it away, and turned her attention to the wolf pup. He was bleeding from his side, and his leg was broken. The wolf whimpered, licking Sango's hand as she pet his head lightly.

" Poor thing..." Sango took an old rag and wrapped it around the wolf's leg, and tried her best to patch the wound on it's side. Within a minute, she felt the aura of the jewel shards, and she could see the whirling wind that belonged to Kouga. He stopped in front of Sango and the wolf, anger plastered on his face.

" What happened to my wolf!" Sango looked straight up at Kouga's blue eyes. She pointed to the bloody mess of villagers.

" The villagers attacked this pup. I managed to defend it, but I think I may have gone a little overboard. Here, you're faster then I could ever be. Take your wolf back to the den, I believe it's mother is dead." Kouga blinked for a moment. _A human, defending one of my wolves? Never thought I'd see a day like this... She has Kagome's scent lingering with her... She's that hunter that travels with Inu-trasha! Geez, she's been crying, and she looks like she got hit by tree... _Kouga scooped the wolf into his arms, and gave Sango a smirk.

" Hakkaku and Ginta will help you back to our den. I hope you will join us for dinner, it's mandatory now. See ya." With that, Kouga flew past Hakkaku and Ginta, who just arrived on the scene.

" Oh man, there he goes again... Oh, hello. I suppose Kouga wants us to escort you to the demon layer. What a mess..." Hakkaku said, his Mohawk nearly drooping down from the rain. Sango frowned a bit,

" Yes, it is a bit of a mess... I couldn't let them kill that wolf though..." She said as she began walked. Ginta came up beside her, and looped his arm around her arm, Hakkaku doing the same to the other side. Sango blushed.

" I'm Ginta, and this is Hakkaku. Let's start going before Kouga gets angry." Sango nodded, but didn't expect them to both pick her up and begin running.

" Wah! Guys, I could just ride Kirara! But then again, weehee!" Sango exclaimed as they jumped across a river, stopping a little before the den. Kirara shook herself out, meowing loudly. Sango smiled wide at her two 'escorts'.

" That, was really fun!" Ginta and Hakkaku blushed a bit.

" Well, could we know your name?" Sango smiled, smoothing out her hair as they walked into the base of the cave.

" My name is Sango. Arigato, for being my escort. Um, what exactly should I be doing right now?" Sango asked, for her father had not taught her much about the wolf demon tribe. Ginta smiled wide.

" Well, we take pride when we do something courageous, noble or kind. We'll get you cleaned up, perhaps get that muscle knot out of your right shoulder blade, then you can have dinner with us. Kouga will decide after that." Sango blinked.

" How did you know that I had a sore shoulder?" Ginta smiled, showing a little bit of his fang.

" Well, because of your weapon choice. I figured that your shoulder must get extremely sore after a while. Besides, Hakkaku here is a very good masseuse. (sp?)" Sango smiled, blushing a bit, her eyebrow raised a little bit.

" I'm honoured. Thank you very much for your hospitality." Hakkaku waved it off.

" No problem, it's the least we can do considering you saved a wolf pup. You'll receive high honours. Well, let's get you to the baths! " Hakkaku pulled Sango along to the hot springs. She got a few confused looks, but nothing major, people respected Hakkaku.

Little did they know, Kouga was watching intently.

_So modest, but extremely powerful. And beautiful, even after battle... I may have to observe her more then I have taken notice. Something is wrong though, her aura is mixed with happiness and sadness... Hmm... And she has as nice legs as I do... Where the hell did that come from, the hell? I really need to get out more...

* * *

_

Seine: RR! I just had to add that end part...


	2. Hot Springs of Kami

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: This is already turning out well, I got a review!

Kouga: Seine doesn't own nothing.

Seine: (sad face...)

* * *

Sango stared slack-jawed at the enormous hot-spring. Wolves were bathing, young pups playing tag, a family environment. Hakkaku lead Sango to a private hot-spring, deep within the caverns. It looked just gorgeous. Hakkaku and Ginta began to un-tie her uniform. Startled, she moved away. 

" Have we offended you, sister Sango?" Sango blinked. _The wolves must be a more open then I am..._

" Sorry, it's just... I have a lot of ugly scars, it's a little uneasy to be seen by others for me..." Ginta smiled a bit.

" I've never seen a scar. Demon's heal to quickly to scar. Be open with us, sister, today is the day you relax." Sango nodded. Hakkaku and Ginta turned around for her, sensing her discomfort. Sango quickly stripped down and leaped into the water. The water was hot and murky enough that you couldn't see below the surface. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She snapped them open when she heard Ginta and Hakkaku splash into the water.

" Ahh... Nothing like a bath... Here, let us wash your hair for you." Hakkaku said, slipping behind Sango, untying her long hair. Sango felt a tingle go up her spine and Hakkaku slowly undid all the knots in her hair. Finally, Sango relaxed, lolling her head back.

" Mmmmmmughammmmmm..." Was a slight expression of the sound that Sango forced out from her throat. She looked over to where Ginta was lazily resting against the edge of the hot spring, his two toned hair the only thing that wasn't soaking wet. She looked at the cave walls and ceiling, seeing the magnificent carvings, mostly of great hunts. She tensed when she felt Hakkaku's hand rub over a scar on her left shoulder.

" What does this word mean, Sister Sango?" Hakkaku asked, still tracing his fingers over the brutal carving in her shoulder.

" Filth. It says filth. Father had to much sake one night... It's in my past no-Hehehehe that tickles!" Sango ended up laughing at the end, feeling Hakkaku licking her shoulder like a dog. Hakkaku blinked, confused at why she was laughing.

" I'm cleaning it, maybe it'll go away?" Sango laughed at this, breaking into a smile.

" No, it's scarred there, it doesn't actually mean that I'm filthy, it's a metaphorical thing. Thank you for trying though." Sango giggled out, still smiling. Hakkaku then traced the large scar in her back with his claw, causing her nerves to go on edge.

" This mark... You've survived great turmoil. You deserve a first class massage and delectable dinner!" Hakkaku said, getting out of the water, quickly drying off and putting his clothing back on. Sango kept her eyes shut as Ginta followed in suit. She sighed, almost sinking deeper into the water.

" EYAH!" She screeched as she was hauled out of the water with no warning. A thin blanket was wrapped around her, making her decent, and she was swept up into Ginta's arms, and he sped off, running to another room. He sat her down, since she was still a bit confused from the sudden hot to cold air switch. Hakkaku walked in, placing her armor and Hiraikotsu down on the ground.

" Okay, sis, lay on your belly. " Sango complied, resting her head in her arms. Warm hands began kneading her muscles, and she tried hard not to fall asleep. Ginta was right, Hakkaku was really good at this. Sango let her eye lids drift down, for what she thought was hours. She only opened her eyes to a gentle voice.

" Sis, this might hurt, you broke one of the vertebrae in your spine, I'm going to fix it now. Hold still..." Hakkaku warned. With a quick movement, Sango felt the pain split up her spine, then die down again. She watched as Ginta switched with Hakkaku.

" Well, since I'm the bone-worker, this should be easy to fix. You're bones seem healthy enough..." Well, just to say, there were numerous cracks and crunches echoing. After 5 minutes, Ginta and Hakkaku sat back and faced Sango.

" You should be all up to health now. Here, use this kimono." Sango was shocked. The kimono was made of the finest silk, black with embroidered red dragons up the side, the ends tipped with magenta coloured frills.

" It's beautiful... Who does it belong too?" Ginta and Hakkaku shrugged.

" Not sure, Kouga told us to make you wear it while we repair your armour and yukata. Here, let us help you." With that, Sango ( not wanting to reject the offer) let them fold the kimono across her. It looked quite nice. She smiled at them both.

" Thank you so much for all of this... I don't know what more I can do for you. I must kill Naraku, journey with my friends... Oh, I wish you two could come with me, it would be a grand time! But I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." She explained, giving both Hakkaku and Ginta a big hug.

" It's no problem, sister. Join us for story-telling after dinner? Many will ask you, you're sure to have some magnificent tales!" Ginta said, combing Sango's hair into a Kikyou style (that's what I call it anyway). Sango nodded, and with a wolf on each arm, walked off towards the main hallway.

_These guys are so nice... This kimono has a lingering spirit, but it feels like it's protecting me. Hey, I wonder if Kouga and his nice legs are going to be there... Wait! DID I JUST THINK THAT? BWAH! What is wrong with me? I found a monk that I was in love with cheat on me, that's what... Kirara is off to tell them where I am. Perhaps Ginta and Hakkaku could come with me, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo... Not Miroku though. Anybody but him right now... Geez, I really have to get on better thoughts... I know! Legs! Blah, I really lost too much stress...

* * *

_

Seine: RR!


	3. The Feast and the Fangs

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: People are liking this! WOW! YIPPEE!

Kouga: Seine doesn't own nothing.

Seine: (sad face...)

* * *

The feast was magnificent. Sango had originally thought the wolves ate everything raw... Nope, cooked with many spices and herbs, beautifully carved meats, salad (that was what shocked her the most) and the room was organized according to rank. She was led to the front, and was seated beside Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta. The mats they were seated on were weaved with what appeared to be some sort of branch.

" So, are you enjoying your stay here?" Kouga asked after he swallowed a chunk of what appeared to be pig. Sango nodded, using a small knife to saw off bites of food for herself, shoveling it in with her own chop sticks.

" Very much so. This place is wonderful, and the food is great. Thank you for all of this." She answered, returning to her platter of food. Kouga smirked, leaning forward a bit.

" Great. You travel with Inu-trasha, right? How far are you in the journey to kill Naraku?" Sango blinked a few times.

" Well... Inu-trasha **I MEAN **Inuyasha has learned the backlash wave, and Kagome's aim is getting better. We're getting closer, but I don't think it'll all be done for a long time now." Kouga burst into laughter.

" That silly mutt... He's really got to learn how to use that sword. Hey, what about that purple dude?" Kouga asked, tearing more meat off the bones. Sango froze, a look of anger flashing across her face before going back to what seemed like a mask.

" I'm not sure. Last I saw him he was with some prostitute. Couldn't care less, really. I've got enough to deal with before adding that lecher." Ginta blinked. That was the first time he had heard Sango say something so cold. Hakkaku tried to lighten the mood.

" I totally forgot about your friend, the neko! I'll be back!" With that, Hakkaku barreled off, and came back very soon with Kirara sitting on his head. Sango laughed, raising her eyebrow at Kirara.

" It's not often that she does that. She must really like you." Hakkaku smiled, and sat down, once and a while offering the cat food from his own plate. Sango smiled, it was kind of ironic... A cat eating food from a wolf. Cute, but a little awkward. Kouga finished his meal, a let out a loud belch. From the other end of the cave, a shout came.

" Thank you for the compliment!" This of course was from the cook, and the hunters. Sango giggled a bit, and finished her meal.

" Well, now that your done your meal, join us in the main den area. Let's go!" Kouga picked Sango up and bolted, Hakkaku and Ginta following in suit. He sat her down on a hay pile, while other high officials piled in. A few glanced at Sango in the dragon kimono, but they dismissed it and sat down. Kouga sat in a very comfortable looking chair, and smirked a bit.

" Alright Sango, tell us something. " Sango blinked, a little taken aback. The other wolves tuned in, seeming to be more curious then they first appeared to be.

" Yes, tell as a story sister!" Ginta said, laying on his stomach looking up at her. She blinked.

" Well, what kind of story?" She asked, trying to think. Kouga thought for a moment.

" A battle scene. Anything without that stupid mutt." Sango chuckled. She thought back.

" Well, I could tell you my first encounter with Naraku..." Kouga sat up, looking intent on listening. Sango then began the story of the mansion, the spider and how she was struck down and clawed her way out of the grave. She explained about Kohaku and the jewel shard, and then about how she went to try and kill Inuyasha.

" Kohaku... Is that the boy with the sickle?" Sango nodded, looking to where Hakkaku sat. She then turned back to Kouga. He was staring at her, it was kind of creepy! Then, he smiled. Not a smirk, a smile! She blinked, shook her head, and looked towards were the entrance to the little side cave was. 2 wolves came in, carrying Sango's Hiraikotsu, along with her demon slayer uniform, but something else was under it all.

" Ah, there it is. Did they have it custom carved like I had asked?" The wolves nodded, placing the armor down, then dashing out of the cave. Sango blinked, quite confused. _Custom carved? What is he talking about...?_ She thought. She decided she might as well find out. Sango reached, and retrieved her Hiraikotsu, along with her slayers uniform, which was all patched up and folded neatly. Kouga grabbed something that was wrapped in a silk cloth. Sango blinked.

" Um, may I ask what exactly is that?" Kouga chuckled, and waved his arm towards another small cave. Sango followed, her armour and Hiraikotsu still in her arms. This side cave was apparently Kouga's room. The walls were decorated with bones and furs of animals and demons he had slain. Two red dragons were on the cave walls, the same as Sango's kimono. Kouga sat down, and Sango copied, laying her armor down to the side.

" Normally I would have just slain you, or cast you out, humans aren't normally accepted among wolves and demon tribes. But, for some reason, you saved a wolf pup, killed your own kind to defend it. That's honorable in my eyes. At first, I thought it might have been a fluke, so I got you to wear that kimono. It was a gift to the wolf demons from the great priestess, Midoriko. She said that her sister had worn it before she was killed. A wolf tried to save her, but couldn't defeat the demon that had slain her. Midoriko said that the kimono could only be worn by someone with the courage to defend the innocent. You are able to wear it. So, know, I am going to make you a wolf demon tribe member. Here is your first demon armor. It's better in the summer, I noticed that your going to sweat a lot in the slayer's uniform." Kouga explained, passing Sango the bundle.

" I...wow. I don't know what to say." Sango opened the bundle, her eyes visibly widening. The armor was black, with red and magenta dragons curling around the chest plate. It was sleeveless, just covering the chest, back and sides. There was a blue stone over the heart. A wolf's pelt was there as well, very similar to Kouga's, along with the leg and wrist covers. The fur was a deep golden colour, same with the sandals. Sango ran her fingers over the armor.

" It's beautifully crafted. Hey, what is... The slayers charm..." Sango spotted the golden charm, same as her slayer's uniform symbol, molded into the armor. Sango felt tears brimming at her eyes, but she quickly shook them back. Kouga frowned at her tears.

" Why are you sad?" Sango shook her head.

" No, I'm not sad. I feel... different. Accepted. Um... may I go and change into it?" Kouga nodded, pointing to a screen of bark sewn together. Sango disappeared behind it. In a few moments, she came out, and Kouga's jaw nearly hit the ground. Her hair was up in her high pony-tail, swinging down to her back. The armor showed her knees and thighs, along with a bit of her stomach. Her arms were visible, and the back of her neck, where the scar 'filth' was clearly visible. Kouga stood up abruptly, and took Sango's hands in his.

" You are know an honorary member of the wolf demon tribe! Here, let's go and get your fangs done." Sango stepped back.

" _**WHAT**_!" She exclaimed, her eyebrow twitching. Kouga laughed, waving it off and leading her through the long corridors.

" Don't worry... We just pull out your eye teeth and replace them with my fangs. I'll grow new ones. I've never done this before, either, so it's a new thing for both of us." Sango blinked. _Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? IS HE NUTS! How the hell are we going to get fangs to stick in my jaw?_ Sango mentally screamed, not being able to speak. They came to another small cave, where a wolf was twirling something that looked like an ancient pair of pliers. Sango gulped.

" Okay, we need to do the fang thing. Let's get it over with. Take out her eye teeth." Sango gulped again, and let the wolf demon take hold of her jaw.

" Now open wide..." Sango obliged, looking over to where Kouga was. He was staring quite intently at her. She clasped her eyes shut when she felt the pliers go into her mouth. _**YANK! **_

" **BWAHUFBASDFBAOSDBLJASDOIUSDBALSFDSG**!" She screeched, though it was muffled by the fact that she wasn't pronouncing anything. The demon put the tooth in a small dish, and made Sango open up again. _KUSO, THAT HURT! _She thought, but was jolted out of her thoughts by her tooth being yanked out. Another almost indescribable noise erupted from her throat. Kouga nodded, and the demon sat down, doing something with the eye teeth. An older demon walked in, Sango looking up at the old demon's face, still holding her mouth. She heard a growl from Kouga. He was holding 2 fangs in his hand, and he had gaps in his teeth. If she wasn't in pain, she would have laughed.

" I will bind the spell now." Kouga handed the fangs to the old demon. Sango opened her mouth again, and the demon placed the fangs where the eye teeth had once been. With a few words in the wolf demon language, her mouth began to glow. The blood was sucked up by the fangs, and the pain subsided. The light went away. The elder demon walked off, just as the other demon finished a necklace, with Sango's eye teeth hung off of it. He handed it to Kouga, who tied it onto his neck. Sango blinked a few times, then touched the fang with her finger.

" Um, what if it gets knocked out...?" Sango asked, still poking her fang. Kouga laughed.

" It'll grow back. The spell binds us now, so you'll have a few demon traits. Let's go get your weapons, we'll pack you up. You can wear the kimono like a yukata, over your armor. Lighter for travel. I can't leave the tribe at this point, but I'll escort you to Kagome." Sango nodded, and bolted off, feeling strangely faster. She packed quickly, but decided not to put the kimono on until they were going to leave. She went and found Ginta and Hakkaku, who were lounging around outside. Kirara was sitting on Hakkaku's lap, purring contently.

" I'm afraid we must leave now. I'll come and visit though, I promise!" Sango said, giving both Hakkaku and Ginta a huge hug.

" We'll miss you sister Sango, please visit soon! And if we get the chance, we'll come see you! And, by the way, you look just dazzling as a wolf, even more so then when you were human." Sango blushed, and wrapped her kimono over the armor. She placed Hiraikotsu on her back, and Kirara on her shoulder. Kouga came up behind her.

" You two nuts watch over the den, I'm going to go drop off Sango." With that, Kouga scooped up Sango and bolted off, the jewel shards letting him run through that massive tornado. In a few moments, they spotted the group, even in the darkness of early morning. _Early morning? I must have forgotten to sleep... But I'm not tired. I'm gonna miss Hakkaku and Ginta... and Kouga with his nice legs. BWAH, THERE I GO AGAIN! _Sango though, smoothing her hair from the wind as she watched as Kouga sat himself on Inuyasha's head. Kagome ran over to Sango.

" Where did you go, Sango? We were worried when we didn't see you in your hut. Oooooo! I love your Kimono! And... FANGS?" Kagome screeched, grabbing Sango and examining the fangs closer. Sango rolled her eyes as everyone except for Kouga stared dumbfounded. Inuyasha growled and turned to Kouga.

" What did you to do her, wolf turd?" He bellowed, snarling at Kouga. Kouga laughed, holding up his necklace.

" She saved a wolf pup, and she was able to wear the great kimono of Midoriko's sister, so I made her a pack member. We also gave Sango her first set of fangs, that's why mine are still growing in. If your not careful Inuyasha, she might beat you up. Well, goodbye Sango. I trust you'll visit?" Sango nodded, breaking away from Kagome's grasp. Kouga flashed a smile, and dashed off. Sango turned back to the group. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku of all people, were staring at her.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, SANGO!" They screamed in unison. She rolled her eyes. _Aw great. Now I have to answer about my fun time and how I felt better there. Oh well, this is just going to give me time to get used of these fangs. _

_I miss Kouga and his legs already..._


	4. Dragons and K's

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: People are liking this! WOW! YIPPEE!

Kouga: Seine doesn't own nothing.

Seine: Thank you all for the wondrous reviews! They're coming in so fast, I can't keep up!

* * *

Sango sighed, absent-mindedly staring at her new claws, seeming to grow within the time it took to arrive to the group.

" What's going on is this... I was walking, and a bunch of stupid villagers wanted to kill a poor little wolf pup. So I killed them and saved the wolf pup. I went with Hakkaku and Ginta to Kouga's den, had a great time, became a wolf tribe member and now I'm here. Is that good enough for you folks? Can we get going now?" Sango explained briefly, turning to the direction they should be headed. Kagome went and stood beside Sango.

" Good enough for me. Let's go, guys, it's going to be a BEAUTIFUL day, and I don't want to miss it!" Kagome explained, launching her finger in the air. Kirara mewed, and they were off, all though Inuyasha and Miroku stayed behind, still staring at the back of Sango's head, stunned. Finally, Shippo started talking from Kagome's shoulder.

" Sango, you have a pretty tail." Sango looked down at Shippo and smiled.

" Why, thank you Shippo... Wait a minute... I smell a demon!" Sango exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and sniffing the air. Inuyasha smelt the air.

" Your right. It's a pretty awful stench, too." Sango snarled in her throat, and subconsciously cracked her knuckles. Suddenly, the morning sky was filled with shrieks. Sango looked up, and cried out.

" Dragons! And a whole lot of them!" Kagome looked up, and readied her bow.

" One of them has a jewel shard!" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, and Miroku gripped his prayer beads. The dragons swooped in, about 10 of them. The largest one shot a large fireball at Kagome. Sango dove forward and lifted Kagome, jumping to the side. The area where Kagome had been was smoldering. Inuyasha leapt forward.

" Wind Scar!" The blinding light killed about 7 of the dragons, shattering them to pieces. There were 2 left, but Miroku quickly did the math.

" One of the dragons is missing!" Sango leapt high into the air, a feat that she would have never normally performed, and kicked hard to the left. She connected with something invisible, sending the invisible dragon into the ground, skidding up dirt. A dragon swooped and tried to attack Sango from behind. She whipped around and clawed it across the face, the blood flying off of her claws and she landed on the ground, pouncing on the fallen dragon, tearing deep into it's flesh, the one spot where it's hard scales wouldn't deflect her newly grown claws.

" Wind Tunnel!" Miroku sucked up the last visible dragon into his tunnel, and Sango had finished with the dragon laying dead on the dirt path. Blood was covering her hands. Kagome looked around.

" There!" She pointed to behind Inuyasha. He whirled around and unleashed the Wind Scar, and the invisible menace was done, the jewel shard falling to the ground. Kagome picked it up, instantly purifying it. Inuyasha walked over to Sango.

" Good work, Sango. Didn't expect that much power out of you." Sango blinked, staring at her hands. She flicked the excess blood off of her hands, and washed the rest off in a nearby stream. Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder when she stood up.

" Thanks Sango, for saving me." Sango laughed and waved it off.

" No problem, Kagome, anytime." Miroku walked over to Sango, and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

" Sango, may I-"

" No." Sango said briskly, and began walking, the tail from the pelt swishing in her wake. The others followed. Inuyasha caught up with Sango, and sniffed the air.

" Your scent changed a bit. You must have really been accepted as a wolf. You just better not steal my victories." Sango burst into laughter, giving Inuyasha a smack on the back, making him lurch forward a bit.

" Well, we'll see about that. Just don't be worrying about my scent, it's Kagome's your going to watch about, I've already noticed she's in heat, haven't you?" Inuyasha blushed, and nodded.

" Yeah, I'm trying to avoid her. I don't... well, you know." Sango let out another chuckle.

" Course I know. Just remember, I'm still the same person if you need to talk. Although your too stubborn to do so, hehe." She smirked as Inuyasha growled a bit, and she growled back, nudging him over with her shoulder. He half tackled her back, and this continued, both pushing each other over. Kagome and Miroku sweat dropped as Sango pushed Inuyasha, sending him flying into a tree.

" Whoops, did I do that?" Inuyasha came back, and then Sango flew into a tree. She came back, and the two from behind burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sango and Inuyasha looked back, a confused look on both of their faces.

" What?" They said in unison, causing Kagome and Miroku to burst into even more laughter. Inuyasha shrugged, and they continued walking.

" Hey, Sango," Inuyasha started, turning to the slayer gone wolf. " Since you've gotten fangs and become a demon tribe member, does that make you a hanyou or something?" Sango looked up, resting her hands behind her head.

" Well, I think so. I mean, I can already feel that Hiraikotsu seems lighter then usual, and I could smell things I NEVER would have before. I can certainly jump higher, and I feel faster. I can even hear the jewel shards clinking in the bottle Kagome keeps them in. Is that what you feel?" Inuyasha nodded.

" It's weird... You're suddenly just like me. Kind of a scary thought." Sango tried to suppress a laugh.

" Ya, wouldn't want another Inuyasha running around. I feel more confident though, even around that lecher." Sango sighed, and absent-mindedly stroked Kirara. The neko mewed softly. Kagome stopped abruptly.

" OH NO! I FORGOT I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW! WE HAVE TO GO BACK, NOW!" Inuyasha growled.

" Well why didn't you think of that earlier?" He asked, standing before Kagome. She shrugged.

" I was too caught up in jewel hunting... Oh well, I'm going back. Are you coming, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha simple feh'd, and walked away, standing his ground.

" I'm not giving you a ride." He said stubbornly, hoping it would keep her in the feudal era. Sango sighed, and shook her head.

" I'll give you a ride, Kagome. I want to try out this new speed. Besides, Kirara can keep Inuyasha and the monk safe. See you all later." Sango stated, folding her kimono into a small carrying pouch. She removed Hiraikotsu, and kneeled down. " Hop on, Kags." Kagome climbed on to her back, and let out an 'oof ' when Sango placed Hiraikotsu on Kagome's back, the strap looping around both of them. Sango took off, her speed easily matching Inuyasha's, though she was at a comfortable jog.

" Thanks, Sango. Hey, do you want to come back with me? We could tell Kaede." Sango thought about it for a moment.

" Well, since it's only a day... Sure, I'll check it out." Kagome smiled, and let out a little scream when Sango leaped over a wide river.

" Great!"

_Although I'll miss Kouga... Oh well, Kaede will tell him if he comes looking for me. I doubt he will though... He probably still has feelings for Kagome. And where's Kohaku, haven't seen him or Kagura and Kanna for a long time. Or Kikyou, but that's good for Kagome. Blah, too many K's! Ha, at least I'm an S! _


	5. And I cannot forget

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: People are liking this! WOW! YIPPEE!

Kouga: Seine doesn't own nothing.

Seine: Thank you all for the wondrous reviews! I'm not sure how the plot is going to go, but I'll keep trying! I've got a big science test on optics, so I might not update for a bit!

Sango: What the hell have you done to me?

* * *

When Sango and Kagome landed in front of Kaede, the old woman let out a small shriek. Sango laughed, and almost dropped Kagome. Kagome wormed her way out of the strap that held up Hiraikotsu, and quickly explained to Kaede about their situation. Kaede nodded. 

" Aye, It's clear now. Go ahead, take your time, I have heard no rumors of the jewel in a while now. Take care." With that, Kaede when back to... well, walking. We're not exactly sure what she was doing in the first place. Kagome approached the well, and turned around. Sango was staring apprehensively at the old well. Kagome smiled.

" Don't worry, it'll be fun, and it's only for a day. I'll teach you things about my world! " Without warning, Kagome snatched Sango's hand, and leapt into the well, pulling a disoriented wolf/slayer into the well. The blue light flashed, and they were gone.

* * *

" We're here!" Kagome cried, quickly clambering up the old well latter. Sango simply jumped out. The first thing she noticed was the horrible stench in the air, and that the afternoon air was darker with a brownish colour in the air. 

" Bleh! What's that horrible scent?" Sango cried, nearly falling back into the well. Kagome waved it off.

" It's pollution, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Sango nodded, and was pulled along by Kagome into the large abode. (HAH! I LOVE THAT WORD! Kouga: Shut up and get on with it!) Kagome stepped in, kicking her shoes off and yanked Sango in, who was just sort of standing at the door looking bewildered. Sango took off her sandals, and was pulled along by Kagome, who was talking a mile a minute.

"ThisisthekitchenI'llshowyoutheapplianceslaterthat'sthelivingroom,I'llshowyouhowtousetheT.Vafterweeatandwashupokay?" Kagome splurged out, taking a deep breath afterwards. Sango blinked, and cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face.

" Kagome, slow down. What are you blundering about?" Kagome laughed and nervously rubbed the back of her head.

" Sorry. This is the kitchen, but I'll show you the appliances later. That's the living room, and I'll show you how to use the T.V after we eat and wash up. Okay?" Sango nodded, amazing at all the objects with funny knobs that made noises. She was roughly yanked up the stairs, into Kagome's room. She stared at just about everything while Kagome rummaged through her room for something. Sango picked up a pencil, and looked at Kagome's open math text book and notebook, reading over a few things. At least the language was similar. Sango noticed the pie sign, which is roughly equal to 3.14. Sango remembered this from when a villager had tossed many old scrolls, quills and ink containers. Sango smiled, and solved the problem in front of her.

Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder, blinking at the fact that Sango was doing her homework, easily solving equations in her head. Sango turned around a gave a little smirk.

" Sango... You got it right, since when did you do math?" Kagome asked, tossing some article of clothing onto the bed. Sango leaned back in the chair, placing the pencil back on Kagome's books.

" A villager threw out many scrolls when I was a child. I used to read them, taught myself. Father was quite illiterate, I didn't want to be. I taught Kohaku some, he was really good at math..." Sango trailed off, looking towards where Kagome had throw the clothing. She blinked.

" Um, Kagome, what is that? Doesn't really look like a kimono to me..." Sango stood up, holding the over-sized pair of black jeans that Kagome had pulled out of the closet. Kagome sat down on the bed.

" No, it's jeans, silly. It's a new form of clothing. I figured you wouldn't want to wear a school uniform, so I decided to give you this. Also, I've got a shirt to match it, and a couple accessories to make you look like your a local." Kagome fished out a few more things from her closet, while Sango was still looking questioningly at the pair of 'jeans'. Kagome turned to face Sango.

" Well, put them on!" Kagome said, turning around. Sango blinked, and quickly changed from her wolf pelt to the jeans, having a little trouble with the button, but then figuring it out, and zipped up the zipper.

" I'm done." Kagome turned around and squealed. Sango blinked again, completely befuddled. Kagome smiled wide.

" They look so good on you! They hang just right. Okay, here's the shirt, then I'll help you with all these chains." Kagome thrust the shirt into Sango's hand, and also threw in a brassiere. Sango held up the grey coloured item.

" What...Is...This?" She asked, completely confused. Kagome laughed.

" It's a bra, it holds... Well, I think you know." Sango nodded, and Kagome turned around again. Sango quickly got changed, after clasping it quite easily. She pulled on the shirt, and once again told Kagome she was done. Kagome once again squealed, doing a little happy dance. Sango watched, and raised an eyebrow. Kagome clasped some chains, a necklace, and a few bracelets on Sango, and also helped her with a belt. Afterwards, she showed what she looked like in the mirror.

Sango had black jeans on, with silver triple-linked chains hanging off of the sides, linking beside her legs. The jeans had a red cross on the left leg. She had a silver studded belt, and her black T-shirt read 'Slayer' in red bloody letters. The bracelets were silver, and the necklace was of a katana, glimmering silver among the others. Sango blinked, and stared.

" Um, Kagome, problem number one... it shows my arms and wrists." Kagome put down the mirror.

" What's wrong with... Oh Kami, Sango, what... why?" Kagome grabbed Sango's arms, and observed the old scars across her wrists and arms. " How come I never noticed this before?" Sango sighed deeply.

" It was hard to see. I did this, before I met you all. After... After Father attacked me." Kagome quickly sat Sango down on the bed, and leaned on one arm.

" Sango, please... Tell me what happened." Sango sighed, and rubbed the scar on the back of her neck.

" Well... It started with mother. Just after Kohaku was born, I went to go bring mother a cold cloth, I don't remember why. When I walked into the room, the didn't notice me. Father... he killed mom... " She whispered at the end, dropping back onto the soft bed. " He found that I had seen the entire thing, after he had buried the body. He carved into my neck, so that I could see what would happen if I told anybody. I started cutting after that, but I stopped when Kohaku noticed, after he had grown up enough to understand. The scars faded, but the memory of mother, of the feeling of release... I still have it..." Kagome sighed, and embraced Sango in a hug, tracing the outline of the scar.

" It's okay Sango, but you have nothing to be afraid of. It's okay to have scars in this day and age. It shows you've survived... Here, I'll show you something." Kagome released Sango, and dug deep into her closet, pulling out a small black box. She handed it to Sango, along with a key that kept it locked.

" Take a look." Sango unlocked the box, and stared shocked at the various objects. One was a picture of Kagome, her mom, her grandfather and Souta. But her mother was holding a small child. The pictures edges were covered in dried blood droplets. There was a knife covered in old blood, and a small quill, still covered in blood. Sango looked back up at Kagome.

" Kagome... Something happened. What happened to you?" Kagome looked down, clenching her fist together until her knuckles went white.

" Him. It's still too clear for liking. I had a father, but he doesn't deserve that title any longer. He took mom, and the baby, and threw them into an old house, set it alight. They could only save mom the baby died from the fumes as much as mom tried... Now that I think about it, all of it reminds me of the Feudal Era..." Sango locked the items back up, and held Kagome's hand.

" How so...?" Kagome let out a dry laugh.

" _**His name is Naraku... And her name is Kikyou**_."


	6. Hockey time!

**The Loyalty of the Wolves**

Seine: EYAH! QUESTIONS! Well, I have answers!

Kiki Ortega: Don't worry, the Kikyou and Naraku question will be revealed in this chapter. As for the tail thing... I may have accidentally confused some people. The tails are part of the wolf pelt, not of the actual demon. I don't know about Kouga, but Sango's tail isn't attached. I think they identify by scent, though I'm not really sure. AND I MUST INFORM EVERYONE THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN THE END OF THE SERIES, SO BEAR WITH ME!

**Thank you to all Reviewers!**

Kouga: Seine doesn't own anything. This chapter will be short.

* * *

Sango blinked, a confused look upon her face. The birds chirped all too happily in the background, and the sun shone through the old window, the Sacred tree rustling in the breeze.

" Kagome, what do you mean?" Kagome lifted her head up, a tear fearing to slip down her pale face. She smiled lightly.

" My baby sister... My dead baby sister's name was Kikyou. And my Father's name is Naraku... Why did I never think of this before? That's why I don't have my mother's hair colour... Sango, do you know what this means?" Sango gasped, eyes widening.

" Kagome, don't even think that way! You're too kind to be related to Naraku! It's a sick coincidence, nothing more!" Sango yelled, pulling Kagome up off the bed, shaking her shoulder's violently. Kagome blinked, eyes wide, her face looking similar to 00. Kagome sighed, looking down on her feet. Her eyes glazed with anger.

" It's no coincidence... My father Naraku killed Kikyou, in the Feudal Era, Naraku killed Kikyou, it makes sense!" Sango snarled, her fangs visible, shining with a new gleam of anger.

" Even if it isn't, I don't believe it, I won't! I refuse to! Now, let's close it with that, before I end up yelling at you more..." Sango sighed deeply, and embraced Kagome in a hug. Kagome smiled lightly, and hugged back.

" Thanks Sango... So, since I lied and there is no test... How about we go out somewhere? I mean, I can teach you about this world!" Kagome's mood swung into full cheerfulness, dragging Sango down stairs again. She showed her the television, how batteries worked, kitchen appliances, things like that. After an hour, and a few confused looks from Sango, they headed out the door.

While walking, Sango noticed 3 figures barreling down towards them. She prepared to grab Hiraikotsu, but found she had left it at home. Her only weapon was a blade that she managed to conceal in the pant leg. Suddenly, they skidded to a halt in front of them. But it wasn't who Kagome was expecting.

" POGO!" One of them yelled, picking Kagome up in a giant hug. The girl had brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and her eyes were a dark brown. She was about as tall as Sango, and was built as if MEANT to bulldoze someone over. She was wearing a black T-shirt, with blue jean shorts, showing her tough and scarred legs. Her skin was fairly tanned. She wore a pair of Nikes, and the side of her shirt had a grey heart with 3 wings on the right side, and arrow piercing through it. She let Kagome go and smiled wide. " Long time no see buddy! Who's your friend?"

" Falen? I haven't seen you guys in so long! This is Sango, Sango, these three are from my hockey team!" Sango blinked, but instead of asking what hockey was, she decided on an easier to believe question. She'd ask Kagome later.

" You play hockey?" Another girl from the left of Falen laughed out loud, walking forward. She had light brown hair with blonde bangs, and had blue eyes. She wore glasses, and her skin was very pale. She wore a black T-shirt with ' I leave bite marks' on the front, along with the same heart symbol on the side. Her black jeans were a bit like Sango's, except they had a bulldog on the back of the butt. She wore black hiker boots, and had safety pins stuck all over, and about a billion necklaces and bracelets.

" Of course Pogo plays hockey! She's the best shooter, passer and bruiser that we got! Well, okay, maybe Falen is our bruiser, but Pogo is our only center who can throw a punch that hard!" Kagome blushed, while Sango raised her eyebrow.

" Damn right, Allissa. Pogo's got it going on!" Came the third voice. The boy stepped forward. He was taller then Kagome, but not too tall. His hair was dirty blonde, and his eyes were a piercing blue, with a scar above his left eye, under the eyebrow. He wore a red muscle shirt, the symbol over his heart. He had a well toned body, and his skin was tanned slightly. He wore black shorts, and black Nikes. He wore a silver ring with black in the background on his ring finger. Kagome blushed and looked down.

" Thanks, John. I haven't seen you guys in so long! How goes your practicing?" Falen made a waving motion with her hand.

" So-so. How 'bout you come practice with us? It's been a while." Kagome looked back to Sango, who blinked.

" That sounds like fun..." Sango pushed out her voice, making her sound confident. Falen grinned and slapped Kagome on the shoulder.

" Then it's settled, come play hockey! We'll get you guys some new skates, no big deal. The indoor rink is still around, still cool as ever. You'll remember pretty easily."

_Gulp. What is hockey? I've got to tell Kagome I have no idea what it all is! They seem nice, maybe they'll teach me how to 'skate'. Bleh, too confusing..._


	7. Freedom comes at a price

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: Thank you all for your reviews! But it's about time that I tell you... This story is going to be very twisted. I'm a bit of a sick individual, and I enjoy studying the tragedy and comedy styles of ancient peoples. So, based on what I've said, and how it's been mostly comedy... Tragedy is a great comedy.

Kouga: Shut up and start writing already! She don't own nothing.

* * *

BANG!

Well, you may be wondering what that noise was. How about I show you? After a short walk, and Kagome's sneaky explanation about hockey, they went to the local indoor rink. After a short skating lesson ( which went incredibly well ), Kagome decided to teach Sango how to body check...

Of course, Falen had to be the test rat, she was least likely to get hurt. Of course, they had never seen Sango with a bit of speed behind her weight...

" Woah, holy crap!" Falen yiked, standing up from behind the boards. Sango blushed, adjusting her helmet.

" I guess that was a little to hard... I'm sorry." Falen waved it off, getting back into the rink.

" You hit even harder then Kagome! Nice work. Anyway, let's keep playing! You doing okay as the goalie, Allissa?" Allissa nodded, blocking shots from John. Sango watched, and quickly caught on that Kagome indeed was a very good player. Kagome body checked John, sending him flying across the ice. She blinked. _I just wish she could do that in battle... Uh-oh, we're playing again...

* * *

_

She ran. She had to run, he'd catch her if she stopped for even a moment. Another branch collided with the side of her face, leaving a cut, but she couldn't stop. She needed to be like the wind she controlled, or she might end up dead before she gets her freedom. Anything but that.

Kagura rounded another tree, but went colliding into Naraku. She hit the ground, and desperately tried to claw away, but he had her in an iron grip, lifting her high off the ground. Little did they know, that downwind from them both, was Kaede and Shippo, hiding behind a perfect little viewpoint.

" Kagura, you have defied me for the last time. You left the castle, I should simply tear out your throat. But, I suppose there are worse things I can do to you... What plea do you have against your actions?" He spat, glaring to where he held her off the ground. He didn't notice that she could see Shippo's eyes. She looked him in the eyes, and glared.

" Do what you wish, I am tired of killing! I'm tired of being under you! I will do anything for my freedom, even if I must die for it!" And Naraku laughed.

" Well, then I will give you your heart back. After I'm done with you..." He tightened his grip on her kimono, and flung her behind him, slamming into a large rock. Splinters of rock shattered, covering her crumpled body with a fine layer of dirt. Naraku closed in, and dug his claws into the calf of her leg, yanking her head towards him. He smirked, and then attacked her again, leaving her kimono in ruins after slashing her with his claws.

Kaede placed her hand over Shippo's eyes, knowing the inevitable, not wanting Shippo to see the horror. But he could still hear the screams.

* * *

" That was so fun! I haven't played hockey in ages! Here, I just have to pick up my Cd, then we'll go to the feudal era." Sango nodded, as they walked off from the rink, parting with Kagome's friends. They came to the mall, and Sango nearly gulped.

" Um, Kagome, please tell me we're not going to be in this noisy place to long..." Sango said as they came into the mall. Kagome nodded, and dragged Sango by the wrist into the Cd store. Kagome seemed to know exactly where she was going, and plucked the Cd out of it's hidden spot, and paid for it quickly, dragging Sango back out before she got too distracted. They walked back to the shrine, Kagome explaining about the Cd she had bought.

" It's called Once, it's by a band named Nightwish. I just love them! Tuomas Holopainen, the piano player, and Emppu Vuorinen, the guitarist, are so HOT!" Sango blinked, and looked at the little booklet, and blinked.

" I suppose your right, they are quite pleasing to look at..." Kagome squealed, and bolted into the shrine with Sango, packing her yellow backpack until it looked as though it would explode. They dove through the well after changing, hoping to see the bright faces of their friends when they got through.

Tough luck.

* * *

Shippo kept his eyes squeezed shut, holding his own ears closed as he heard another painful scream. Finally, he could hear Naraku laughing, and opened his eyes. He couldn't see Kagura, she was covered under most of the new rock rubble and blood, and Naraku was licking blood off of his fingers, just slipping his kimono back on. He threw a red ball at Kagura, and it clanked by her hand. She weakly grasped it, giving a half smile.

" You will die with your freedom, no pride, but freedom. Goodbye." With that, Naraku bolted off, pulling on his baboon pelt as he went. As soon as he was gone, Kaede bolted, probably as fast as we've ever seen her move, towards Kagura. She was slipping into unconsciousness.

" Shippo, run and fetch someone, anyone! As fast as you can!" Shippo bolted off, and luckily ran smack into Sango and Kagome.

" Please... help... Just follow... me!" Sango nodded, as Shippo panted out what he was saying. All three ran off back to the trees. Kagome gasped, and nearly tripped, while Sango's jaw seemed to go unhinged at the sight. Kaede was trying very hard to keep Kagura at least semi-conscious.

" I'll explain later, but we must help her! I'm surprised she isn't dead already!" Kagome didn't move, almost taking a step back. Sango sniffed the air, and flung her hand to her nose, immediately passing Kaede her old yukata, throwing up onto the tree a few feet away.

" Kagome, forget what you know about Kagura, we need to help her." Kagome nodded, and helped Kaede wrap Kagura in the yukata, the blood quickly seeping through. They quickly brought her back to camp, Kaede tending to her major wounds inside the hut. Kaede walked out about an hour later, Sango's nose still scrunched in disgust.

" I should explain what happened. Shippo and I were simply collecting some herbs, when we were forced to hide. Naraku attacked Kagura after some small talk, apparently Kagura wanted her freedom, wanted her heart back, which I assume is the red ball that she is still clutching. To put it simply, he ravished her. Multiple punctures and claw marks, a few broken ribs, a heavy concussion. I'm not sure if she'll be able to walk for a week, and I hope I caught the bacteria from his bites quick enough." Kaede paused for a moment.

" She may be mentally scarred for the rest of her life. Please understand that Naraku has severed the bond between Kagura and himself, that is why I was quick to help her. You may see her, though she may not be awake. She'll need a bath later, the blood, among other liquids has begun to harden and become a crust." Kaede walked off towards Shippo, and thanked him very much for helping. Sango walked into the hut, followed closely by Kagome.

She was in a horrible condition. Sango could visibly see bruises from fingers, and her cuts were deep. In her hand was the red ball, her heart. Sango reached over, and placed Kagura's hand close to her heart. The ball slipped into Kagura's chest, and she glew for a moment with a red light. Her eyes opened slowly, but only to slits, and looked at Kagome and Sango with questioning thoughts. Her eyes slid closed again, and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

" Her scent is different, but I can still smell Naraku all over her. Only makes me want to kill him more. In demon code, rape is the lowest thing you can do, he probably wanted her to just die off afterwards. Kagome, will you stay here with her while I fetch water?" Sango said, standing up. Kagome nodded, and looked back to Kagura. Her breathing was shallow, and blood decorated her features, mostly around her hairline and the base of the skull. Sango walked out, leaving her completely alone with Kagura.

Kagura's eyes slipped open once again, and scanned around, her eyes landing on Kagome.

" uhn...?" Kagome wasn't sure what she said, but dared not move a foot closer.

" You should rest, you've suffered some pretty bad injuries. Sango's gone to get some water to wash the blood off of you." Kagura blinked, and lowered her head back onto the matt. _Why are they helping me? Thinking hurts, how badly did he hurt me, I can barely remember..._

Sango walked in, and rolled up her sleeves, pulling Kagura into a sitting position, leaning her up against the wall.

" Kagura, can you move? Try to help me out then." Kagura made a noise of approval, and attempted to help as the dried blood was cleaned off of her. Sango then skillfully re-dressed the wounds she could, and laid Kagura back down onto the matt.

" Well, at least she smells a bit better. Rest for now." Kagura attempted to get up, but only in vain, as she slipped out of consciousness once again.

Inuyasha and Miroku had returned with Kirara, and Kagura could faintly hear the screams of anger, but heard nothing of the quiet explanation that Kaede had given them. But the last thing she heard almost made her wake up again.

" She should be free... Free as the wind."


	8. And the Wind Awakens

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: Success! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. By the way, Kaede said the last line. Well, back to the slight sting of comedy! Well, mixed with other stuff...

Kouga: Hey, where am I in this, anyway?

Seine: Quiet you, you're coming up soon. By the way... I don't like Kikyou.

Kouga: Seine owns nothing!

* * *

Kagura slowly stirred, the light of the morning shining in her eyes. She heard birds, which she hated because they were so free... Hey wait a minute! She was free, wasn't she? _Where the hell am I? Funny, I smell something... Smells like, sand? What the..._ Kagura slowly opened her eyes, and came face to face with Miroku, who was leaning dangerously close to her nose.

" BWAHHHHHH!" She screamed, her eyes open wide. ( think of the Frost Bites commercial)

" AHHHHHHHH!" Miroku screamed back, leaping across the little hut. Kagura backed up to the wall, ignoring the crippling pain just about everywhere.

" What the hell are you doing? Where the hell am I? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kagura screeched, holding up her bruised and torn hands up for a shaky defense. Sango burst into the hut, and looked around.

" Houshi, what the hell did you do this time?" She yelled, giving him a solid bonk on the head. Kagura blinked with her large red eyes.

" What did he do?" Sango asked, kneeling in front of Kagura. She blinked.

" I woke up to him right in my face, scared the shit out of me! By the way, what the hell am I doing here? And who bandaged me? What's going on?" A thought struck Sango. _She probably doesn't remember much of who helped her..._Kaede walked in, and dabbed Kagura's head with water, explaining what happened while Sango dragged Miroku out of the hut by his foot. Kagura hissed quietly.

" Thank you, but why did you help me?" She asked, looking up at Kaede with her eyes. Kaede sighed.

" I wanted to see what would happen. You got your heart back, does that mean that you are free from Naraku?" Kagura blinked for a few moments, looking around in thought. Finally, her ears perked up and her eyes were filled with brightness, like a child on Christmas.

" I'm free... I'M FREE! HAHA YOU STUPID BIRDS, LOOK WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagura screamed, throwing her arms up and shaking a fist at the door of the hut. Kaede gave a little chuckle.

" Then perhaps you could assist Kagome and Inuyasha in their quest to have the Shikon Jewel. After you are healed of course. By the way, we couldn't sew your kimono up properly, it was too torn and blood soaked. Do you mind wearing Sango's old yukata, it's all we can offer. " Kagura nodded, and with the help of Kaede, managed to stand. She looked at the yukata. There was still some blood on it, but nothing a good washing couldn't fix. Kagura took one step, and nearly collapsed.

" Gah!" Kagura gripped the wall of the hut, and tried not to fall over. Sango walked in, and gestured a hand towards Kagura.

" Here, I'll help you." With that, Kagura managed to get out of the hut, and was immediately greeted by a puff of orange.

" Are you alright?" Shippo began blubbering and crying over what happened, though Kagura really couldn't make out an comprehensible words. She just patted the kitsune on his head.

" Thank you for helping me, little kitsune. I am in your debt." Shippo waved it off.

" That's okay, it was nothing!" Shippo puffed up, but was smacked on the head by Inuyasha.

" Save it, pip squeak. Kagura, if you try anything, or if this is a trick, I won't hesitate to-" Inuyasha never got to finish, because a whirlwind came and stepped on him.

" Hey everyone! What the- BLEH! Woah, you got ravished bad, man. What a slim bag, that Naraku! Hey Sango!" Kouga changed his tune many a time in his little greeting, and slowly got off of Inuyasha's back, and gave Sango a bear hug. Her back cracked slightly.

" ACK! Nice to see you too, Kouga!" She squeaked out, giving Kouga a pat on the back. He let her down, and grinned.

" Kouga, wait up!" Came the voices of Ginta and Hakkaku, who came into the little village a few seconds later. They also gave Sango a big hug.

" Sister! We missed you!" They cried, nearly crushing her once again. She smiled and picked them both up in a hug.

" Missed you too! How's it all been?" She said as she put them back on the ground. Kagome blinked, and Kagura tilted her head to the side a bit. Ginta... Hakkaku... Kouga... and Sango? Come to think of it, her scent had changed considerably...

" Kagura... Do you have any idea why Naraku severed the bond between him and you?" Kagome asked, Kagura sitting on the steps of one of the huts. Kagura sighed.

" I've been trying to betray him for ages now. I even offered Sesshomaru jewel shards to take him out while Naraku was in his weird bubbly mess of demon's in the room beneath the cellar. I didn't tell him about Inuyasha's little secret, and I kept sneaking off from the castle. Well, I was conducting quite a good plan. The next time he went into hiding, I planned to take my heart, Kanna's soul and Kohaku's memory and give it all back, then bolt from the castle as fast as I could. But what bothers me is he didn't know. I'm positive he wanted me to die after he gave my heart back." Miroku blinked, now becoming conscious again.

" Perhaps he's trying to destroy all of his incarnates, to gain the energy all back for a final attack with the Shikon Jewel fragments that he possesses." Kagura's eyes focused on the trees, and she gasped suddenly. She looked back to Miroku.

" If you're right, that means he's going to kill Kanna! That sick freak, if this is what he did to me, what is he going to do to defenseless Kanna? Shit... I have to go get her, he'll destroy her with no second thought at all!" Sango looked up, her eyes glazed in anger.

" How long do we have before he kills more?" Kagura shook her head.

" I don't know. I'm pretty sure we have about a week, considering that was his last act before he goes into hiding again. If we can save at least one of them, we might have a chance. He took my fan and destroyed it, so I can't help until I heal and create a new fan. Kanna will be the problem to get, because she just summons's Kohaku, and that kid can't think of anything except what Naraku says. But since Naraku should be in hiding, if we can find Kohaku, then we can go after Kanna. As long as they don't die, he can't use anything new against us that we already don't know about." Kagura explained, her fist clenched so tight her knuckles went white. Sango snarled in the back of her throat, causing Kagome to take a slight step away from her.

" We need to find him, that shouldn't be a problem, but stopping him from killing us will. How will we restrain him, he's been trained in many different ways." Kagura placed a finger on her side of her cheek.

" The farther away from Naraku's castle, the better. We could keep him somewhere far away, and Naraku wouldn't be able to send any messages to him. At least 15 miles in diameter." Kagome snapped her fingers loudly.

" I've got it! My era! He can play with Souta, I can explain everything, while you guys go find Kanna and save her! And it's way past 15 miles, it's 500 years into the future!" Kagura blinked, but her expression changed to anger. She threw her hand forward, and Kagome could feel the wind rushing past her, and heard the cry of something behind the bushes. Kagura pulled her hand back, and out came Kikyou. She was held in the air before everyone, until Kagura let out a pained gasp and dropped her. Kikyou stood up, and notched an arrow, aiming flatly at Kagura.

BAM! Kikyou was sent flying, and everyone's jaw just dropped. Kagome had body checked her, sending the arrow far off, and Kikyou laying on the ground, stunned.

" That's it you creepy clay pot! I've had enough of you! Time to play some hockey!" Kagome pulled Kikyou to her feet, delivering some tough punches to her jaw and gut. Finally she gave Kikyou a right hand hit to the jaw, sending her spinning to the ground. Inuyasha was so stunned, he couldn't move.

" Kagome, you..." He trailed off, staring at Kikyou. She stood up, an angry look on her face. Suddenly, she went flying over the trees. Kagura's hand was up, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. Kagome gave her a light high five.

" Now, let's go find Kohaku! After we give Kagura a bath." Kaede stated, and begun leading Kagura to the baths.

* * *

Seine: Sorry it wasn't too long, very whirl of the moment thing. 


	9. Poke Poke The star thingies won't work!

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: Answer to a question: I'm sorry that Kagome seemed quite angry and judgmental, but it plays a part in my little twisted fic, all will be revealed in time. LOTS of time.

Kouga: Seine doesn't own Inuyasha.

* * *

" Kagome, why?" Inuyasha spoke, standing tall in front of Kagome. They were in a small clearing, far enough away so the others couldn't hear them. Kagome didn't answer, she was staring at her feet, eyes hidden under her raven locks. Inuyasha snarled in his throat, and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, forcing her to look at his angry face.

" Kagome, answer me! Why did you attack Kikyou, what made you do it instead of someone else?" Inuyasha repeated, staring deep into Kagome's eyes. An emotion flashed through her eyes, one that Inuyasha had never seen and couldn't pin point, and he was truely afraid.

" Kagome?" He asked quietly, slowly letting go of her shoulders. He hadn't realized he was gripping her so tight that he drew blood.

" Inuyasha, my answer is simple. I'm sick of it all. You can't understand, you don't know. She would have looked like Kikyou if she had lived. But she didn't, and though I am Kikyou's reincarnation, I feel the need to punish her. Kikyou got to grow up, Kikyou is everything she would have been, and I know I shouldn't, but I get angry at that. Rage bubbles in the very pit of my stomach, I can barely control it. And Kikyou goes and blows it all away by trying to kill you, Kagura, pretty much everything that I know. I came to care for you, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice began to rise.

" I tried to accept that I couldn't be with you, because of Kikyou, but I couldn't! Naraku killed Kikyou, in both worlds! Maybe it's because of me even existing that this happened... If the Shikon jewel wasn't reborn into me, perhaps this line of people, demons, and even you wouldn't fall victim to this hell. I'm sick, Inuyasha. Twisted more then I thought I was. I want her dead, because I don't believe it's right that Kikyou can walk the earth and she can't!" Her last word was filled with rage, a rage that shouldn't belong to such a person, and she whirled around, slamming her fist into a fairly young tree. Inuyasha heard the crack, and wasn't sure if it was the tree or Kagome's knuckles. He touched her shoulder, but was surprised when she just shrugged him off. He saw the cracked splinters of the tree lying at her feet, tinged red.

" Kagome, please, I didn't know, I'm still confused, I don't-" Kagome turned around, swiftly cutting him off in mid-sentence.

" Correction. You can't. Inuyasha, you may think death is something that comes naturally, death coming and taking the living without any hesitation. But this wasn't meant to be. He burned her, Inuyasha, killed her with the thick fumes of smoke and poison. He made it so that she'd suffer. And do you know what he did, Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned forward, placing her bloody hand on Inuyasha neck, pulling him close so that she could whisper into his ear.

" He laughed." Kagome released Inuyasha, and began walking back to the village. Inuyasha raised a shaky hand to the back of his neck. It was full of her blood, hot on his neck. It burned him like a branding rod. He dashed after Kagome, finding her sitting by the river, cleaning off her hand. The river had small red blotches flowing among it's blue surface. Kagome yanked a splinter out of the skin on her knuckles, tossing it aside. Inuyasha leaned forward, and caressed her hand under the water, listening to her hisses of pain.

" I don't know what happened to you, Kagome. But whatever it was has really hurt you, and I apologize if I brought up those memories. I promised Kikyou I would protect her always. But I realize now that I failed long ago, 50 years to be precise. If she really is you... Then to honour my duty, I must protect you until my life wanes and disappears. Will you let me?" Kagome nodded silently, leaning into Inuyasha. They sat with their eyes closed, Kagome sitting in his lap until the sun set. Though the blood flow eventually stopped, It covered her skirt and legs, dripping onto the ground. Kagome chuckled to herself.

" I suppose love is served best dipped in red."

* * *

" THAT BURNS! GET IT OUT OF MY EYES!"

Well, I suppose you might have a slight idea of what that was... Needless to say, while the above was happening, they decided to show Kagura what shampoo and soap was. It went well until they all collided with shampoo, and it mercilessly invaded Kagura's eyes, forcing Sango to duck her head into the water a few times. After a few more minutes of cursing, the dreaded shampoo was removed from her eyes.

" Here, you're clean now, and you hair should feel a bit better. Come on, dry off now. It's called a towel, pretty useful. Okay, now here's a clean yukata..." Sango instructed, and lead Kagura back to camp. The wounds were already beginning to heal, but Kagura still probably wouldn't be able to walk for a little while, even with her demonic healing. When they entered camp, they found Inuyasha and Kagome were still gone. Miroku was busily scribbling away on a sketchbook Kagome had given him, while Shippo was doodling with his crayons. Miroku looked up.

" I heard screaming. I trust everything went well?" Kagura shook her head vigorously.

" Shampoo burns, why would they invent such a blasted thing?" Kagura complained, sitting down on a log. Sango shrugged.

" If you don't get it in your eyes, it's good for the hair. That's what Kagome told me, anyway. Hey, were is Kagome and Inuyasha, anyway?" Miroku shrugged.

" She just walked off, and Inuyasha followed her. I'm sure their just working out their troubles." Sango nodded, and sat down beside Kouga, who was poking the fire with a stick. Did I mention it was dark, and they had started a little camp fire? Well, they did. Ginta and Hakkaku were listening to Shippo as he explained about the wondrous crayons. They seemed to be enjoying it. Sango was beginning to become bored, after Kaede made Kagura get some rest. So she decided to make a little game, not to the benefit of the prince of wolves.

poke A slight grunt. poke poke

" What?" He growled lightly, and Sango just smiled innocently.

" Nothing." poke poke poke

" Why are you poking me?" He asked, turning to face her more. She shrugged.

" I dunno, I'm bored." poke poke

" Well, two can play at that game!" poke

" Hey, don't poke me, I'm only aloud to poke you!" poke poke

" Just because your a girl doesn't mean I won't fight fairly." poke poke poke

This just happened to go on for a very long time, until they were in an all out poking war. Fur flew, so much that they didn't realize Miroku had illustrated the incident in chibi form. They all giggled, until Kouga and Sango stopped their little war.

" What?" The two warring wolves asked simultaneously, blinking a few times. Miroku tucked his sketchbook back into his robes.

" Nothing." They all answered, trying to control their giggles. Everyone looked up when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to camp. The tension was gone, for that they were grateful.

" Well, tomorrow we set out. Kagura can travel with us, on Kirara. You coming too, wolfie?" Inuyasha mocked, looking at Kouga was a smirk. Kouga smirked back.

" Of course. I'm still going to take Naraku's head, and I also have to protect the newest member of the pack. It's my duty, and I don't shirk on them. Besides, it might be fun to watch you get your butt kicked by something." Inuyasha growled a bit, and walked off towards his tree.

" We'll see about that, we'll see." With that, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo went off into the hut to get some well deserved rest. Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances, and said goodnight to Kouga and Sango, walking off to a clear area to sleep in. Huts were way too stuffy. Kouga and Sango sat of a while, staring into the depths of the fire. Sango's dark kimono glimmered in the light, same with the eye teeth that Kouga had hanging around his neck. Sango sighed, and gave a loud yawn.

" The stars are beautiful tonight." Sango stated, absentmindedly leaning on Kouga. He flashed his fangs in a little smile.

" Not nearly as much as you, though." Sango felt her stomach tighten suddenly. _Did he just say what I thought he said? I'm blushing, my ears are on fire..._ Sango thought to herself, swallowing a lump in her throat.

" Uh, thanks..." Kouga nearly laughed at her shyness. He got off the log and sat on the ground, closer to the fire, pulling her into his lap. He rested his chin on her head, watching the fire. She blinked a few times, and then her eyebrow twitched. He was poking her in the sides, trying to hold down his laughter.

poke poke

" Kouga..." She whined, shifting awkwardly. He laughed, and ceased his poking.

" Sorry, couldn't help it. Goodnight, Go-Chan." Sango blinked, but made no motion to move.

" Night, Ga-Chan."

BLEH! TOO MUCH FLUFF!


	10. Woah!

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: To those who flame: Fanfiction is exactly what it sounds like. FAN fiction. I didn't like the story line, so I changed it. I have my own individual writing style, and that's that, and If you didn't like it, why read to the ninth chapter? You have your own will, stop at any time. With that out of the way... Thank you to all the wondrous and helpful reviews! Oh, and I'm Canadian, so the spelling of certain words will be different, like honour and honor. It's a habit I got into, because our English teacher gives bonus marks for patriotic spelling. She's a bit of a nut... oh, and Go-Chan and Ga-chan are just abbreviations for the ending of their names.

Kouga: Seine doesn't own Inuyasha characters.

* * *

The morning was bright, clouds looking like balls of blue and pink cotton candy just drifting along in the breeze. The sun was brimming over the horizon, and the birds were just beginning their morning song. TWANG YELP

Well, I suppose the beautiful moment had to have some sort of flaw... Apparently Kagome was practicing her archery, and it seems as though she hadn't realized a certain hanyou drifting in and out of sleep in the tree she was aiming at. She narrowly missed, proving that her aim was getting better, but not to Inuyasha, who appeared to be the target.

" What the hell is your problem, wench? You could have actually hit me!" Inuyasha yelled, landing in front of Kagome. She shrugged.

" Oops?" Of course, the same old arguments occur, ending in the dreadful 'Sit' command. So, we'll focus on another couple, who were waking up to the lovely yelling. What a perfect morning...

Sango stirred slowly, and opened her eyes halfway. She let out an upset groan and attempted to snuggle back into her resting place. _Hey wait a minute... Since when did I fall asleep in fur? Wait...The fur is breathing? Oh I see now, it's not fur, it's Kouga. ? I fell asleep on Kouga? I really should get up... Oh but I really don't want to... _

" Mutt-face should really cut out that yelling, some people are trying to sleep..." Kouga grumbled, looking around with half lidded eyes. Sango gave a dry laugh.

" Get used of it, this happens almost every morning. Except normally I'm up earlier then this... I wonder what time it is?" Sango stated as she stood up, stretching out her limbs. Kouga let out a loud yawn, and stood up, cracking his neck. Ginta and Hakkaku ran up to them, beaming a smile.

" Morning! We scouted ahead, it looks like good traveling conditions. Oh, and we also grabbed some fresh fruit, it's good for you. Try some." Hakkaku said, giving Kouga and Sango each one odd looking purple fruit. It looked like a banana.

" Thanks, guys. Sango, how 'bout you go round up Kagura? I'll go get Kagome and Mutt-face." Sango nodded, and scurried off to Kaede's little hut. When she walked in, Miroku was sitting beside Kagura, apparently playing a game of cards with her.

" Okay, guys, we're all ready to go. Kagura, you can ride on Kirara. Let's get going, the morning is wasting." Kagura nodded, and with the help of Miroku, managed to get out of the hut and onto Kirara. Surprisingly, the wayward monk didn't do anything. _She must have threatened him or something... Not my business. _Sango thought as she pet Kirara's golden fur.

" She won't give you any trouble. Is there any way you can sense where Kohaku is?" Kagura shook her head lightly.

" Not without my fan. I suspect he's just wandering right now, but with my absence, Naraku might have increased his security on Kohaku. Perhaps an extra jewel shard. The only way I can create a new fan is finding one of the tree's of life. The fan I used before was from Naraku's body, to control my power. If I can use a branch, I can create the fan, and find Kohaku a lot easier." Sango nodded, and returned to where Kouga was, Kirara following with Kagura on her back.

" Okay, we're ready to go." Miroku said, his staff jingling in the wind. And with a wave to Kaede, they were off again on the dirt path, though their party was significantly increased. Kagome hummed along on her bike, enjoying the breeze. Shippo happily ate his candy bar, though it wasn't a very healthy breakfast. All in all, the group seemed very content.

" Kagome, can I play that game thingie again?" Shippo asked, finishing his chocolate bar in the basket of her bike. Kagome nodded, and pulled out the game boy, handing it too Shippo. Not too much happened after that for about an hour, until...

" Is this all you guys do?" Kouga asked, extremely bored. Inuyasha growled in the front.

" Until we sense jewel shards, yes, this is what we do. If you don't like it, go home." Kouga snorted, and gave a loud yawn. Sango sweat dropped. For some reason, she believed this was going to be a long day.

" One of the trees of life should be just around this area, though I can't be sure." Kagura stated, the breeze tossing loose strands of hair from her face. Suddenly, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango and Kirara all stopped.

" Did you smell that?" Kouga asked, sniffing the air. Sango nodded, and readied Hiraikotsu, turning towards the back of them. Inuyasha growled low, and drew Tetsuiga.

" Jewel shards... jewel shards... Give them to me!" A raspy voice screamed. The wind whirled, and from the ground emerged a giant snake. It's skin was a deep red, and it's fangs were already dripping with venom. The thing that made this snake seem a little more then dangerous was the strange hook at the end of it's tail, much like a scorpion's tail.

" EW! IT'S DROOLING!" Kagome yelped, taking her bike behind Inuyasha. Sango wasn't facing the snake, but instead looking at the ground, after slipping on her poison mask. Kagura noticed this, and got off of Kirara, using Miroku as a balance post. Crack, crack, boom! Another snake head burst from the ground, only Sango and Kirara ready for it. Sango tossed Hiraikotsu, bursting through the snake's fangs. It roared, and dove back underground, emerging beside the other. They were attached at the belly.

" Inuyasha, wait until I say to use the Wind scar!" Sango called, throwing Hiraikotsu past the snakes. Kouga kicked forward, delivering a solid hit to the snake with the fangs. At that moment, Hiraikotsu hit the other on it's return trip, though it couldn't cut through it's scales. Kouga landed back beside Kirara.

" NOW!" Inuyasha unleashed the Wind scar, seemingly disintegrating the snake. Inuyasha almost began to celebrate, until he saw Sango rushing past him. She threw something from the pocket of her kimono at the remains. When the smoke cleared, the remains were gone, leaving only the skeleton.

" If we hadn't gotten rid of all the flesh, it would simply regenerate. Houshi-sama, you can handle clean up." Miroku nodded, and used his Kazaana to suck up the bones. Kagura mounted Kirara again, and looked around.

" Aha! I found it. Kirara, can you bring me to that branch over there?" Kirara nodded, and lowered Kagura near an old gnarled root. Kagome blinked.

" That's the tree of life? I thought it would be glowing, and actually be a tree!" Kagura laughed, and got back on Kirara.

" That's what your meant to think. It's ironic, that the tree of life is in fact dead. But being dead, it holds nourishment and shelter for the living. Very potent for magic. Now, what can I use for the material... Ah, this will do..." Kagura pulled out one of her feathers, and they watched as it became a piece of cloth. While they resumed their walking, she folded the material, and whittled the wood. Before long, she had a perfectly good fan.

" Almost done..." Kagura blew a breath of air against the fan, and they watched as a circle with a crane in the middle appeared on the material, a deep blue in colour. " Perfect. Here, I'll see if it works." Kagura then stood up on her own, and faced the side of the forest. With a swing of the fan, the wind flew violently, and the trees parted to the sides, a straight path to a river. Unfortunately Kagura was blown straight of her feet.

" WOAH! JUST WOAH!" Kagura exclaimed uncharacteristically, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Sango blinked, in awe like the others.

" I didn't know it would be that strong... I mean, it blew you off your feet!" She stated, trying to contain her enthusiasm. Kagura just sat in the dirt and laughed oddly.

" Hehe, wow... " She laughed out, still sitting in the dirt. Miroku sweat dropped.

" I think the wind knocked out her senses temporarily."

* * *

Seine: Sorry for the long wait, my computer basically blew up. 


	11. Love is Forbidden

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: Well, I'm going to try to finish this within the next few chapters. I've lost most of the inspiration for it.

Kouga: Seine doesn't own anything.

* * *

Kagura got off the ground, and sat on her giant feather. She smoothed out her hair, clearing her throat loudly.

" Here, I'll scout and find Kohaku. If you run into Kanna, run. If Naraku sees you with Kanna instead of the insects of hell, then you're in trouble. Just avoid her. I have a slight idea of where he might be. I'll search the mountain under the river, and you all search under Kami's Pond. If he's there, restrain him." With that, Kagura used her feather ( which glowed a beautiful white ) and flew away to where mountains couldn't possibly exist.

" You think we should have let her go?" Kouga asked, a slight snake to his tone. Miroku nodded.

" Her heart is pure, I can tell that much. If not, we shall slay her." Miroku spoke darkly, gripping his prayer beads. Inuyasha let out a puff of air.

" Sango, do you have anything of Kohaku's? A scent?" Sango nodded, and pulled out a piece of cloth with a red blotch on it.

" This is his blood. But he hasn't been through here, I can't smell him. Under Kami's Pond... What's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked, looking at the fork in the road. Kouga pointed to the left fork.

" Kami's pond is this way. I've got no clue what she means by under it though..." Kouga said, walking to the left. Sango shrugged and followed him, the rest of the group following in tow. Inuyasha and Kouga walked side by side, growling ever once and a while, muttering curses. Kagome on her bike, keeping a nice slow pace. Shippo was in Kagome's basket again, engrossed in the game. More boring walking. Miroku sat atop Kirara, while Sango took up the rear. Hakkaku and Ginta had gone back to the den, to protect it.

" Kagome," Sango began, jogging up to meet Kagome. " You want to race?" Kagome stopped, and gave a slight smirk.

" You actually think I'll beat you on my bike?" Sango laughed and shook her head.

" No, but it'll be quicker." Kagome smirked even more, and suddenly tore off with her bike, Sango dashing beside her. Kouga, Kirara and Inuyasha immediately gave chase, to the unfortunate place of Miroku atop Kirara.

" You're doing great, Kagome, keep going!" Shippo cheered from the basket. Kagome was in the lead, although Sango was only a bit behind her. **Whoosh! **Sango quickly dashed ahead, kicking up dust. Kouga was catching up fast though, and Inuyasha just stayed beside Kagome. Kirara flew in the air, Miroku's desperate cries going unanswered. Kouga smirked at Sango, who was putting up a good race.

" You're faster then I thought, you'll make a good mate..." Sango immediately screeched to a halt, a blush flaring on her face. Kouga stopped, although Kagome's brakes had a very hard time stopping the bikes velocity. Kirara landed, and Inuyasha blinked. Kouga rubbed the back of his head.

" I said that out loud, didn't I? Well... It's true. I... I looked over what I felt, and I know Kagome loves Mutt-face. And I found I also don't love her... I love you. Please, will you accept?" Kouga asked, kneeling onto one knee. Sango closed her eyes for a moment.

_Is this what I want? I know I should, I feel different with him, more liberated... But, I can't love until Naraku is dead and Kohaku is saved... I wasn't supposed to love, it's not my duty as a slayer... But I really want this. He could get hurt, that would destroy his den. Father said... NO! No, father said not to love, he scarred me so I couldn't love. He told me it wasn't aloud. I'm not going to let him stop me. No one's going to stop me, I will save Kohaku today, and that will be that. But... Can I really love? _

" Are you sure you want me?" Sango said quietly, listening to the others depart further ahead. Kouga nodded, hugging Sango and nestling his head into her stomach.

" Absolutely positive. I've never felt this before. At first, you made me almost blushy, almost weak, but I learned you drove me to become what I am. If you leave, I don't believe I will have the will to fight any longer. I love you." Kouga stated, looking up at her with metallic blue eyes. Drip. Kouga felt a tear droplet find it's way on to his nose. Sango dropped to her knees and embraced Kouga.

" I can't love you, but I do."

* * *

Seine: Too short, but writers block hurts. 


	12. The Webs Built up

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

Seine: Okay folks, I'm going to try to finish this all off soon... I have a drawing to go with the fic, if you'd like, I can send it to you. Just email me.

* * *

After catching up to the others, they all began the search for Kami's Pond once again, taking the speed at a light jog. They stopped at another fork in the road, though the trees had thickened considerably. Miroku dropped his staff, which pointed to the right. Kouga and Inuyasha sniffed around on the ground, while the others just watched.

" We go right, I can hear the frogs. There won't be much light, so stay close." Inuyasha stated, standing up and walking through the right path. The others followed, although the area gave Kagome a strange feeling. Almost creepy. After what seemed like hours of endless walking, they began noticing the thick spider webs twirling through the trees and strewn across the pathway. Kagome let out a little gulping noise, and huddled closer to Inuyasha, ducking away from the webs.

" These are no ordinary webs. They smell thick of miasma. Strange, this area was lush and beautiful not long ago. It seems to have grown into a dead forest within only a few moons. It's not right." Kouga wondered, brushing away the webs. Sango let out a gasp, and looked to the side.

" What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked, a little creeped by the sudden reaction. The trees just seemed to be listening to them, once and a while creaking loudly.

" That's really weird... I swear I just caught Kagome's scent coming from that side path over there, but she's standing right here. And I hear water dripping. Should we check it out?" Sango motioned to the small path, littered with webs. Kouga nodded, and they began walking down the side path, tearing webs as they went.

Finally, they came to a large clearing, where a tree much like the Sacred Tree stood tall, though it had no leaves. It's wood was gnarled and old, curling into odd positions. The tree was covered almost completely in tapestries of webs, glistening with what appeared to be water.

But at the center of the tree, hanging by all of the webs, was a wooden carving. But it wasn't normal. It looked exactly like Kagome, outfit and all. Although the clothing appeared torn, and the arms and legs were torn with claw marks. The carving's eyes were half open, tears spilling out, and blood dripping from the mouth.

They stood in awe of the area. Beneath it all, surrounding the tree and under the webs, was a pond. Kagome stared at the carving, and down at herself. At the foot of the tree, covered in old branches, was what appeared to by another young priestess, laying dead with blood spilling from her mouth, her eyes closed peacefully.

" What a site... But I don't understand, how could anyone carve you like this, if you weren't from this time?" Miroku asked, still staring at the statue. Kouga blinked, and then let out a huff of air.

" I think I understand now. The legend, that a great priestess would come from the future and protect Kami's pond. The only way to stop the great evil was to create the forest. She used the help of a friend, though no one says if it was demon or human. Unfortunately, the friend betrayed her, attacked her, and left her and another priestess to die. With her last ounce of strength, she became the wood of the tree, to save us all. Time for them was frozen, and the spider webs just built up." While Kouga was explaining, Kagome was drifting towards the carving, placing her hand on it's cheek.

" Do you remember the name of the priestess?" Miroku asked, watching Kagome's peculiar behavior. Kouga nodded.

" The two priestesses were sisters. The younger is the one on the tree. They were Kikyou and Harana." Inuyasha gasped, and looked over to the carvings. The one on the ground was Harana, and the name Kikyou rang through his ears, until he heard Kagome's soft sob.

" This is here... It's not me, it's Kikyou. She died in the future to save the past, time corresponding perfectly. And they sent me back to see it all. Harana is my mother's name..." Kagome cried, slumping to her knees. Her tears dripped into the pond, yet she didn't notice the glow of the water. A low moan was heard, and Kagome looked up, to see the carvings eyes open.

" _Kagome... Stop crying, I'm okay. The boy hides, he's scared. He can't breathe..." _The carving then returned to normal, and all sat in awe for a moment. Sango then dove her hands into the pond, swishing them around. She grabbed hold of something, and yanked it out of the water. Out popped Kohaku, drenched to the bone. After spending several minutes attempting to revive him, he finally coughed up the water.

" Kohaku! Are you alright?" Sango asked, checking over Kohaku. He nodded lightly, looking up at the area.

" Wait! Run, Naraku's here, you have to run!" It was to late. From the woods descended Naraku, his scent no longer masked. He gave his sinister laugh, but when he attempted to enter the clearing, he was scent back by some sort of barrier. The carvings moaned again, and pointed to another clearing.

_" Not here, sacred place. Don't belong, run now." _With that, the group dashed to the next clearing, dodging around webs and misplaced attacks by Naraku. When they reached the clearing, Naraku stood there, his eyes flaring with a deep red.

" Finally, the chance to end you all. And look at this, 2 wolves to boot. You'll make a great pelt to go along with that silver hair. And as for you, boy..." Naraku snarled, staring at Kohaku. He crumbled away behind Sango, gripping her pelt. Sango snarled deep in her throat, Kirara joining here. Kouga huffed, just waiting for the pounce.

" Let us begin, shall we?" Naraku leapt forward, using his tentacles in his fingers to slice at all of them. Miroku dodged, throwing an ofuda at the tentacle, burning it off. Inuyasha slashed the 2 that were aimed at him and Kagome, and Kouga slashed down the last 2. Kagome fired her arrow, but missed Naraku. He laughed, and let out a beam of energy at Kagome, Inuyasha busy dealing with even more tentacles. Sango leapt in, pulling Kagome out of the way. When she placed Kagome down, the ground shook, and a tentacle tore out, sending her flying in the other direction. Sango skid across the ground, but got up, a cut on her eye.

Little by little, more of them were beaten down, until it was left that only Inuyasha, Sango and Kouga were standing, more or less able to fight. Sango had several puncture marks, her kimono wide open to reveal her armor. It provided little protection against the brunt force, but other then that it was doing fine. Kouga was fast, so he wasn't hit to many times. Inuyasha was a bit of a train wreck, but didn't show it.

Naraku laughed, and pulled his hand back. With a great cry, he unleashed an energy blast powerful enough to wipe them all out. But it was indirect. It landed in a large circle around them, flames as high as trees spreading.

" Burn, all of you! Feel the heat crisp your flesh!" Naraku let out a sinister laugh. Kagome looked around, clinging to Kohaku and Kirara tightly. Her pupils dilated, and memories flashed through her eyes. Kagome let out a piercing scream, tears flying down her face. Inuyasha looked back, but turned again just to see Naraku reel forward at them.

And the wind picked up.

* * *

Seine: I've got the spider scene drawn out, so that's the picture. R&R! 


	13. The End

**The Loyalty of Wolves**

And the wind picked up.

It was no ordinary wind... It flashed through, bending the trees over. The flames were doused within seconds, leaving Naraku completely confused. Kagome stopped her screaming, and looked around, Kohaku still huddled in her arm. They looked up.

Kagura was standing on her feather, shining in the sunlight, her fan high in the air. She smiled down at them, and then glared harshly at Naraku.

" So you killed Kanna, and were going after Kohaku. You wretched creature. Too bad I found something that you won't particularly like. You're nothing but a little itsy bitsy spider. Down came the rain, and wiped the spider out..." Kagura swirled her hand in the air, and the sky darkened. The newly made rain cloud's burst, sending a mystical rain down on the group. Naraku suddenly began writhing under the rain, though he was still able to stand.

" I thought you were dead! You'll pay!" Naraku cried, sending a tentacle up at Kagura. She easily dodged, and came to float above the group. Suddenly, it all clicked.

" Kohaku, Kagome! Run and get water from Kami's Pond!" With that, Kagome and Kohaku ran towards Kami's pond. Naraku sent and energy burst towards them. Inuyasha deflected it with his sword, and left them to run deep into the forest. Meanwhile, Sango and Kouga dealt with Naraku. Kicks and claw marks began littering his body, the rain preventing them from healing over.

But the plan didn't go so well. When Kagome and Kohaku returned, Kohaku was snatched up fast, the water from the bowl nearly spilling.

" Die!" Naraku crushed through Kohaku's chest with a cracking noise. The water spilled forward, drenching his face, causing it to burn horribly, his energy seeming to wane incredibly. Kohaku was sent flying back towards the group. Sango caught him, and screamed his name, shaking him.

" Don't die, don't die! Please, don't leave me again!" Kohaku just smiled.

" It wasn't meant to be. I remember it all now, and I miss father and mother. I'll miss you all. Slay Naraku, the time is right. I love you, Aneue. Goodbye..." Kohaku's eyes slid shut, his blood drenching through Sango's kimono. She gave a howl to the sky, and set Kohaku down on the ground. She looked over towards Naraku, her eyes glazed ice blue.

" You will die." The onslaught began. The group attacked with no mercy, finding just the right spots to stab and hack. The rain brewed harder, the mud sliding beneath the feet of the warriors. Finally, the last attack was initiated, Inuyasha's Wind Scar tearing through Naraku. There were no remains, not even blood left over from the merciless attack. All were injured and covered in mud, the forest crying even harder then before. Sango knelt beside Kohaku, and cradled his cold body close. Kouga sat beside her, and draped his arm around her shoulder. She let out a sob.

" It's over..." She mumbled, her tears dripping down. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, or so they discovered. Kagura gave a strangely happy smile, and lifted Miroku into her arms, nearly crushing him. He twirled her around and kissed her, pulling a way a smirking. Kagome crumbled into Inuyasha's arms, the nearly complete jewel shard in her hand. Kouga added his to shards, and Sango plucked the shard from Kohaku out, handing it over. The jewel was complete. Kagome sighed.

" It's over, the jewel is complete. I guess I have to go home now..." Kagome cried lightly, leaning on Inuyasha. He gave a sigh, and picked up the jewel. What would they wish for?

" I wish you didn't have to go." The jewel shone brightly, and disappeared. The rain cleared, and it seemed as though nothing had ever happened. Inuyasha blinked.

" Um... Opps?" He stuttered, laughing slightly. Kouga burst into laughter, doubling over.

" Well, that settles that..." Miroku mumbled, his arm draped over Kagura. She gave a little snicker.

" So much for a full demon. But then again, this is probably easier to deal with. Besides, I can't picture him as a true demon. I keep getting an image of a puppy dog with a little necklace." Kagura mumbled, snickering even more.

So the group returned home, stopping off at the slayer's village to bury Kohaku's body.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two little wolf pups ran by the village, playing tag. Sango and Kouga ran after them, while dashing by Kagura, holding a little baby that looked way to much like Miroku, except for his bright red eyes. Shippo was flirting with the village girls, his teenage appeal looking very nice. Kaede was very, very old now, busy quilting away. Inuyasha and Kagome were the protectors of the village, and their one little girl. The village was at peace, the world was normal once again. The legend was passed on generation to generation, until it reached out era.

As the **Loyalty of Wolves.**


End file.
